


Must Be A Weasley

by Thequirkyghost



Series: Harry Potter/Fantastic Beasts stories [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blushing, Cute, F/M, First Meeting, Fluff, alot of blushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26057485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thequirkyghost/pseuds/Thequirkyghost
Summary: (Y/N) never stood out, nor did she want to- choosing to focus on her academics as the Ravenclaw prefect- but when she is forced to hang out with the class clown of Gryffindor she wonders if maybe she should have some more fun. Especially fun with that cute red head.
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Reader
Series: Harry Potter/Fantastic Beasts stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890127
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	Must Be A Weasley

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly just fluff and cute antics- first meeting and such. Notes at the end! This also before edits so sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes!

Classes at Hogwarts were mostly enjoyable. It was exciting to learn about magic, after growing up with muggles for parents you never got over your amazement of magic, even in your fifth year. Sitting in herbology, one of the rather boring classes of Hogwarts, you still held on to every last word of the teacher in front of you- scared you would miss something she said. You were always scared that you would be left in a magic-less world if you missed anything you learned. You were so entranced by the teacher’s words you didn’t even know why the whole class was laughing until you turn your head at the class clown. 

Sitting at the Gryffindor table was one of the mischievous Weasley twins who loved nothing more than to pull pranks on students and teachers, rather than actually learning. The boy had his eyes closed, his hand under his head, and a snore coming out of his mouth that was obviously too obnoxious to be real. You were surprised to see only one of the boys was there, students of the same house don’t always have the same classes, but you didn’t think they acted alone on their pranks. Whoever this one was, was obviously so bored he had to let everyone know. 

“I’m sorry Mr. Weasley, is my class boring you?” The teacher said, clearly not fond of the boy's actions. The red head responded by snoring even louder, and brought his wand out with his other hand and made Z’s appear above his head. You weren’t one for jokes and laughs, as you were more a stereotypical Ravenclaw-especially since you were chosen to be the house prefect, but this boy made you giggle a bit under your breath. The Weasley boys always did have the funniest pranks. 

“What?... oh, I am sorry Miss, I must have dozed off, I am in deep sorrow for my actions...” The Gryffindor said, acting as if he had just woken. He put on an over exaggerated accent and even did a mini bow out of ‘shame’. This had the whole class laughing, even you. You didn’t even realize the teacher had turned to you until a kid next to you nudged your shoulder. You looked up to see the teacher glaring at you, clearly disappointed in your participation of the class disruption. 

“Miss (L/N), I expected better of you- you are prefect of your house and should set an example for your fellow classmates. As for you Mr. Weasley you have lost 10 points from the Gryffindor class. I hope to see the both of you after class.” You weren’t quite sure what just happened. You surely hadn’t just got detention. You have never been punished before, you always made sure to keep your head down and focus on your studies- that is what gave you the prefect position. But with the prefect position meant you could never have fun, always setting an example. Even if you did something bad once you would be punished. 

Everyone shut up quickly after the teacher’s comments. The Gryffindors mad the Weasley’s lost more points for the house, and the Ravenclaw’s confused on how the quiet girl who didn’t speak up much was most likely given detention. You look over to the red head boy to only see him smirking at you, clearly not fazed by the threats of the teacher as this was his usual. You look quickly back to your books; you could almost feel tears rising but you couldn’t cry- you would definitely be the next joke of the Weasley boy. 

By the time the class was over, you didn’t even want to look up at the teacher but you surely wouldn’t want to cause more trouble- so you quickly stood and walked to the teacher’s desk as the rest of the students left. Only the red head was left behind and he seemed to move as slow as he could as he neared the desk. By the time he finally stood next to you, you didn’t even bring your eyes to look up at him. 

“Mr. Weasley, I would ask you again to stop acting up in my class but it seems you never learn. For you Miss (L/N) I am shocked by your actions- I thought a Ravenclaw, let alone a prefect, would be above such idiotic actions; I am rather disappointed. The both of you will stay in this classroom for an hour and clean every last surface. I don’t want to see a speck of dirt when I return- and I will know if you have used magic. All the supplies are in the closet- do I make myself clear?” The teacher said before grabbing her things. Before she exited out the door you said a quick yes ma’am! Before she closed the door to the classroom. 

“Well that wasn’t as bad as I imagined it to go; what do you say we get out of here and go see if we can mess with some first years. The name is Fred by the way, Fred Weasley.” Fred said before extending his hand. You looked up at his face, he was rather tall- probably good 8 inches above your head. You only glared back down to his hand- you were not going to get into any more trouble. Without saying a word, you march over to the supply closet and grab a mop to start cleaning the floor. You also throw a couple towels for Fred to clean the desks. 

“Hey you know we could just use magic and pretend like we did it all- she's not actually going to know if we used it.” Fred says to you, a smirk across his face at your seriousness. You scoff at his words before turning to him. 

“How do you know? She told us specifically to clean the room without magic, I am not going to get into any more trouble because of you.” You said in a rather harsh tone. You feel your blood boil a bit when the Gryffindor boy only laughs at your comments. 

“Oh, come on that class was boring, everyone needed something to excite them other everyone would have fallen asleep! And I have used magic plenty of times when cleaning a room and teachers never knew” Fred says while laughing, clearly thinking the irony of his first sentence was just oh so witty. You turn to look at him, shocked at s voice in your brain telling you to have fun. Fred clearly catching on to your inner conflict carries on. 

“Come on, it would be a lot more fun to ditch this place and go mess with my younger brother and his friends.” Fred says, clearly wanting to turn the school book worm into a bad girl. You would never do such a thing but the way he was smiling at you made your heart skip a beat or two, and you wanted to find out why. Dropping the mop, you draw out your wand and utter a quick cleaning spell before looking up at the Weasley who was a little shocked to see you actually listened to him. 

“Now come on, we only have an hour before she comes back!” Fred says walking over to the window. You weren’t sure where he was going with this so you followed him until he looks back at you, sitting on the window sill before falling back. You quickly rush over to the window- as you guys were on an upper level- wondering if you just saw a boy kill himself. When you are met with the sight of the boy sitting on his broom. You are about to tell him how foolish that was until he extended his hand out to yours- and you take it. You are pulled on to the back of his broom- holding onto his back as tightly as you could- before you flying at a ridiculous fast speed and your ears are filled with his hearty laugh. 

“You act like you have never been on a broom before!” Fred says to you over the high volume of passing wind. 

“I haven’t! I dropped out of the class to take an academic class!” You yell back at the boy. Who found your answer humorous and replies with an of course you did! Before flying higher, causing you to hold Fred tighter- fears were probably one of your biggest phobias. You close your eyes to try and alleviate your fears and don’t even realize you guys have stopped flying until Fred speaks up. 

“I thought you were just holding on to me so you wouldn’t fall off but I guess you just fancy me.” You open your eyes to see the two of you were on the roof of Hogwarts. You can see the view of the lake and the sun high in the sky- the view was truly beautiful. You laugh at how amazing and ridiculous what you just did. You turn to Fred to only see he was looking back at you. 

“What?” You ask to the tall boy next to you. He only laughs at your comment before looking away for a bit. 

“Nothing, it was just funny to see the book worm finally having fun. I swear from the first year here you had a book in hand. Even Hermione is envious of your constant reading.” Fred says looking down at you. You had spoken to Hermione a bit before, both of you bonding over your love and passions to be the best students in your house. You guys weren’t that close though, as she was younger than you and in a different house. You also didn’t make many friends- too focused on learning. 

“Hey, I have fun! I just find reading and learning fun rather than making fart jokes in the middle of class.” You counter back at Fred, a smile across your lips. It was only a week ago that Fred was making fart sounds come out of random students with his wand, in another class you had with him. The two of you continued to argue back and forth, the two of you couldn’t have been more different, but soon the conversation took a flirtatious tone. 

“Well I am sorry I don’t want to hang around buff quidditch boys who only want to have a laugh instead of actually learning!” You say confidently, you didn’t even realize the small compliment you gave him until he countered you. 

“Oh, you think I am buff? I didn’t think the Ravenclaw prefect would ever fancy me but maybe I was wrong. I mean look I am pretty buff,” Fred says smirking down at you, while flexing his arm. Your face had turned red at the comment. It’s not like you meant to call him buff but you did take a notice as to how his shirts seemed to be getting tighter, especially across his chest and arms. You quickly try to clear your name and tell him how he was wrong, but the fact that your ears were turning red now did not help you out. 

“Oh really... you don’t fancy me at all, not even a tiny bit. Are you sure about that?” Fred says to you as he steps forward. You walk backwards until your back hits a pillar of the building and Fred was now staring you down. You heart was beating so fast, and his smirk wasn’t helping at all. 

“So, you’re saying you wouldn’t mind at all if I did this...” Fred says to you as he brushes hair out of your face and leaving his hand on the side of your face. His other arm now was leaning against above your head. You could even smell the cologne he had put on this morning. With his face inches from yours you wonder if he was about to kiss you, and you wondered if you would pull away. Your eyes were as big as saucers as you took in a deep breath as he leaned in closer. You almost flutter your eyes close until he pulls away so quickly you feel cold. 

The ginger boy was now almost falling over laughing. Your face now red for a different reason. Of course, he wasn’t actually going to kiss you. He never took anything seriously let alone romance. You just stand there clearly embarrassed, knowing he was just laughing at you for how you almost kissed him and bought his act. 

“Oh, you should have seen your face! I am sorry (Y/N) but you looked so scared! God, I needed a good laugh, don’t worry (Y/N) I won’t actually kiss you,” Fred says while laughing. You were so mortified, that you just turned away from him and looked off at the sun. 

It had gone down a bit and you remembered you had just an hour. You look down at your watch to see you guys had only a couple minutes left. While Fred is still laughing you yell at him to stop as you guys would be late. You mounted the broom before you realized you can’t actually fly yourself. Fred, obviously regaining himself walked over to the broom before you shyly got off and let him mount it. You quickly got on the back end before only grabbing on to his shoulders- still too embarrassed to hold him in intimate before like before. 

“Hey maybe next time you're in detention I can teach you how to fly!” Fred says to you before flying down to the classroom. You felt foolish as your heart skipped a beat at the inclination Fred wanted to hang out with you again. The ride became too rocky as you instinctively wrapped your arms around his middle again, you couldn’t help but notice Fred’s ears looked a bit red but that may have been from the flying. You guys arrive back to the classroom, and Fred gives you a hand before pulling you in to the class room. You felt tingles across your body as you both accidentally came chest to chest when you fell into the room. You were both staring into each other’s eyes before jumping apart as you heard the lock on the door opening. 

“Ah I am glad to see my classroom cleaned, and no magic has been used. I can trust that maybe Mr. Weasley has learned from Miss (L/N) and will no longer be causing problems in my class, though that would be a blessing from god.” The teacher says before dismissing the two of you. When both of you enter the hallway, the ginger leans down to your ear and mutters an I told you! At the teachers oblivious to the use of magic. You only chuckled at his comment. The two of you walked down the hall way before reaching the outdoors and Fred retrieves his broom. 

“Well I am off to quidditch practice, maybe you can come to the game tomorrow. And maybe you can see me and all my buff glory.” Fred says before flying off on his broom. You’re face turns red once more at his comment but also from hope as he had just asked you to attend his game, whether it was a joke or not your heart still fluttered. You were sure you have gone completely mad as you wonder if you should put on extra makeup if you attend the game tomorrow- which you most likely will.

**Author's Note:**

> Do say if you would like a sequel, I always love writing about the twins!


End file.
